Family Buisness
by Katzztar
Summary: ABANDOND - This is it! Kitty tells Logan the secret. More secrets are revealed.
1. The talk

Family business  
  
Summary=Some people believe Kitty Pryde is a ditz. Others believe the she is shallow. They think they see through her valley girl act. But no one sees the real Kitty. What is she hiding & why?  
  
Disclaimer= I don't own the X-men*sigh* If I did, Kitty wouldn't be a valley girl in the show or in Comic book limbo. This story is AU a blending of Evo with the comics. AU all the way Baby! Private thoughts )telepathy(  
  
In the purple-red light of the setting sun, walks a girl with sad eyes. Glancing at the beginning sunset, she pulls out a letter. Kitty starts to read it for the fifth time.  
  
Dear Kitty  
  
How are you doing? Is school going well? Silly me, of course you are  
  
doing fine. You are so smart; you sail through your classes....  
  
"Yeah, that's right, ''MOTHER". Just assume that everything's all right. You really care, don't you?!" Kitty remarked sarcastically. Startled by a twig snapping, she jumped.  
  
.  
  
"Kitty" Logan growled at her "It's past curfew Half-Pint, what are ya doin' out here?"  
  
"Mr.Logan, like the Professor knows I'm out here" I bet he stepped on that twig on purpose. How long was he there? What did he overhear? "The Professor knows I need to think. Do you realize how hard it is to find some peace and quiet?"  
  
Logan just raises an eyebrow, looking down at Kitty.  
  
"Whoa, reality check, Pryde." Slapping forehead, she continues to ramble." Of course you know. But unlike you, I can't like, jump on a Harley and do the Lone Wolf act. If I did, of course I need a Harley first, but if I did; You..."Kitty stops pacing to point at Logan, who's standing there with a smirk."...would drag me back."  
  
"Lone Wolf act??"  
  
"Like, that's what we students call it when you pull a disappearing act, going off on your own."  
  
"Half-Pint, I don't disappear. I tell the prof where I'm heading"  
  
"Like, the Professor may know the general area, but we don't. To us like, you disappear."  
  
Logan noticed Kitty's eye twitch at that. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what.  
  
"And that's wrong? Logan forced a smirk." You kids don't need to know my every move, ya know." he was watching Kitty's reaction. Humph. Now why did that shock her? Or more like scare her? Naw, I must have imagined it.   
  
"Like some of us do like you Mr.Logan. We..."Kitty glances off to the side, refusing to meet his gaze"...we would miss you, if you ...well you know...didn't return"  
  
Huh, is she worried that I will get killed away from them? I guess she does see the X-Men as a surrogate family  
  
"Hey, nuthin is going to happen to me, Half-Pint. With my healing' factor, I've healed from every wound I ever got."  
  
"Like that's not what I was thinking…" Kitty turns away mumbling "…more like just not returning."  
  
Now what did she mean by that?"   
  
She looks at the darkening sky, I remember Uncle Earl always would go off away by himself. Mom said he just needed to be alone sometimes. I was eight when it happened. HE never returned. He just vanished, mom said. Without a clue, I was told. But I found plenty of clues when I was twelve. Kitty was brought out her memories.  
  
"Hey, Half-Pint?" growling, Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Oh geez, did I zone out or what?   
  
"I asked ya if you were ok?"  
  
No, I'm not ok. Time to change the topic.   
  
"Do you want to talk about what's bothering ya?"  
  
No! Logan, I don't. Damn it, Time to change subject, now. She turns around to face him. "Why do you, like, think that's something is bothering me?"  
  
Looking sideways at Kitty, Logan, smirking, replies sarcastically "Maybe it's "like" you say like more often when you're upset or nervous.   
  
Shit! Of all the stupidest things to do…ARGH! I need to work on that.   
  
" So do ya want to talk about it? "  
  
Come on, Pryde. Change the subject.   
  
"Well, are ya going to talk or stand there?"  
  
Change the subject! To what?! I got it!   
  
Kitty gives Logan a sly look. "Well Wolverine, do you want to talk about what happened up in Canada?"  
  
"……." Logan has no clue how to answer that. He really didn't want to talk about that.  
  
Hah! I knew that would shut him up. She turns around to face the direction of the mansion. " Well, I better get back to my room now."  
  
Logan stopped Kitty, to look down into her eyes. "Hey, ya know, you can talk to me…when you're ready to talk. Right, Half-Pint?"  
  
Kitty replies with eyes half closed, what some people would call the bedroom eyes look, others know as serious or mischief look." Sure I do…Wolvie."  
  
oooo…Silence for a few seconds. Here I thought he would explode the very second I said it. I can't believe I called him that. WHAT was I thinking?!? Oh yeah, payback for…  
  
"Half-Pint…" Logan started to growl.  
  
…that. Geez, I swear he calls me that to annoy me. With his heightened sense of smell, he can tell when it really annoys me. That's when he says it the most.   
  
"It's Wolverine or Logan."  
  
"You mean I don't have to call you Mr. Logan?  
  
Logan raises an eyebrow, wondering what Kitty is up to.  
  
"Well now, you know that my name is Kitty."  
  
He smiles, recognizing the little game. "I know that…Half-Pint."  
  
Kitty places her hands on her hips, looking triumphant. " That does it I now give you the nickname…Wolvie."  
  
"Is that so?" "Uh-huh, It is so."  
  
"You think you can get away with calling me that?"  
  
"Sure I can." She said with confidence.  
  
"How so?" By now Logan is amused, realizing Kitty successfully switched topics, off of whatever was bothering her. I'll just have to wait until she wants to talk.   
  
"Oh, I can get away with it for two reasons." She answers in a smug manner. "One= I'm the Half-Pint, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember. Reason two?"  
  
""I can phase." Kitty starts to step back.  
  
"You think that will prevent me from catching ya?" They both start to take steps, advancing and retreating. " Oh you may, like catch up to me. But catching me is another story…Wolvie"  
  
"Ok, Half-Pint, ya got yerself a bet. If you get into the mansion without me catching ya, you win. If I catch ya, you lose."  
  
"Uh, what's at stake here?"  
  
"If you lose, ya owe me a bottle of Jack Daniels"  
  
"Wolvie! I can't buy that stuff, it's illegal. I'm underage."  
  
He merely shrugs." Then you pay me for it."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"If you win, big if there…"  
  
"HEY"  
  
"Ill consider this race as a substitute for tomorrow's training session."  
  
"You're on!" They both start running, grinning like madmen.  
  
~End ch.1~ 


	2. She What?!

Disclaimer= no, I don't own any the characters. Marvel owns Kenny. I noticed a few missed wording and punctuations, in my first post. Here is a repaired copy. Please r/r constructive criticism is appreciated.  
  
~ Ch.2 She What? ~  
  
BAMF! Nightcrawler teleported into the Danger Room." Hey vere iz Keety?" The others look around look around, now noticing that Shadowcat is missing." Wolverine we can't start practice, Keety iz not here."  
  
Logan merely pulls his mask on." The Half-Pint isn't coming. She had already had a combat session."  
  
"What?" "Kitty??" "When? The sun's not even up!"  
  
Logan just grinned at the kids' confusion. "We had a race last night."  
  
Evan jumped up." Is that all she had to do? Run a race and she doesn't have to come to pratice? Man, can we have the same chance? It's not fair!"  
  
"Hey Porcupine, if ya wanna race me, fine." Logan grinned ferally, the kids gulped audibly. "To be "fair", the rules will be the same. If you reach the end mark, you win. The race only then will serve as a substitute for a combat session. If you lose, you still have a combat session.  
  
Now, how you can lose...heh" Logan grins even bigger, showing his fangs. "Well, ya see, the race is more of a chase. Ya lose by me catching ya."  
  
Everyone's eyes bugged out at that. They knew the implications of that.  
  
"You mean Kitty beat you?" "Keety did, really?" "Hey, have ya'll forgotten that she can phase?"  
  
"Any takers?" Logan wasn't surprised they all shut up. "OK Get in there, Yer session is up and ready. Move it!"  
  
~ Later after breakfast Kitty's pov ~  
  
I noticed everyone darting looks at me during breakfast. Scott's brow was knit in confusion.  
  
Ok I guess that Wolvie told them about the race. Humph, they probably can't figure out how I won. They think I can't handle my own.  
  
Well, Scotty boy there thinks he has to defend me against Lance and Pietro when those two flirt with me. Like I'm totally defenseless! At times I hate the way they treat me!  
  
When Kurt was in that Middleverse dimension and we fought against the Brotherhood; I flew out of that wall. I did a somersault in midair and landed on my feet! Ya think that would give them the idea that I'm holding back. I need to watch that, I don't want to be obvious.  
  
Yeah I'm more athletic than I appear to be. Only Kurt is better than me when it comes to gymnastics. I have studied dance since I was a baby, trying to copy the moves made by Fred and Ginger.  
  
Jean knows that I have dance and gymnastics under my belt, yet she believes I couldn't make that longjump. Yeah right, Red. They are seeing a few things here and there. Let's see any of them take Kurt by surprise by jumping up several feet to tackle him or to just steal a ball in his hands.  
  
Hopefully they think its just improvements that I've learned here. They would know better if they thought about it. To the others, I'm just the youngest, too little to hold my own. Never mind that Evan is younger than me.  
  
I think Logan suspects I'm holding back. He ought to be able to notice I'm learning those martial arts moves he's teaching real fast. I need to pretend to have some trouble learning some.  
  
Sigh It's hard to act as if I don't know karate or judo. Scott would never suspect that I have a black belt. But I can't use them. I must stick to what Logan teaches. What others don't know about my fighting skills may save me in battle. A battle with the others.  
  
Where is that damned letter? There it is, on my nightstand. I have already read the stupid thing so many times now I have the damned thing memorized. Well I'm already in a foul mood. Like it never really went away last night, even after I won the race. Stupid letter had me upset for three days now. I'm just going to skim over it right now, read some "good" parts, Yeah right.  
  
The letter =  
  
"After you left…"  
  
"An exchange student…" it took the three months before they told me the were housing an exchange student  
  
. "He won't be going back…"  
  
"During your spring break…"  
  
"He's renting your old room…" Like they couldn't rent the guest room to him. Now a stranger is in MY room.  
  
"My parents visiting.."  
  
"Guest room..." now I know why they didn't want to rent the guest room, Her parents, that come over once every three years is more important than me.  
  
"Don't have a spare bed.."  
  
" Your cousin Kenny.."  
  
"Couch in it…"  
  
I don't know how long I stared at one particular sentence. No matter how many times I read it, it bothers me.  
  
"If you really have your heart set on coming here, you can make a pallet."  
  
I guess I better tell Professor Xavier I'll be staying here for during spring break.  
  
Why does she treat me like that? She raised me, why can't she accept me?! I'm not the culprit of that incident. I'm a victim as much as her! Damn it, I was a newborn! 


	3. The Discussion

FAMILY BUSINESS  
  
Ch.3 Change of Plans  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kitty enters Xavier's office. "Professor? I need to speak to you."  
  
"Yes Kitty? What is the matter?" Glancing up from his desk Xavier looked at Kitty's face, confirming the uneasieness in her voice. One does not have to be a mind reader to notice a student is greatly upset.   
  
"It's about Spring Break, sir." Kitty walks over to the window. "Uh, like there's been a change in my plans...I...I'm not going home after all."  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you were looking forward to seeing your parents." Xavier's brows furrowed. "What has transpired Kitty?"  
  
*Sigh* Kitty became even more dejected. "Professor, like I really don't feel comfortable talking about family to others. I...I'll give you the condensed, censored summary, ok."  
  
"That will be fine Kitty. Later you could try to talk to Logan. Sometimes it helps to talk to someone." Xavier surpressing a grin at Kitty rolling her eyes continues to prod. "He is good at keeping secrets, even from me."  
  
"Ok, maybe I will, maybe. Well the problem is this; my mom's parents are visiting her taking the guest room. There's an exchange student being house in my old room. Aunt Nina is in the second guess room. Well it's more of a sitting room with a daybed. Her son Kenny is on the couch in dad's study. The skinny of it is, there's no room for me."  
  
Xavier was stunned. No room for their only child? What sort of parents would do that? And if this truly the short version, I cannot fathom the full situation. "Logan, Hank and I will be staying home during the during the spring break. You will not have to spend it alone, Kitty."  
  
"Thanks, Professor, like can I go? Oh can you not tell the other kids? I so do not want a 'Kitty pity party.'  
  
I know you may have to tell the teachers, Mr. McCoy and Mr. Logan, but not the other kids, please?"  
  
"Of course Kitty. You realize that they will figure it out on their own?"  
  
"Yeah, Professor, they'll figure it out, after they come back, and discover I never left. Like I said, I don't want to hear 'I'm so sorry, Kitty.' Or some smart-alecky saying 'So your family kicked you out?' I'm tired Professor, I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Very well, Kitty." As she leaves Xavier places his fingertips to his temples. ) Logan, Hank, please come to my office. (  
  
Not very long after that Logan arrived. "What's up, Charles?"  
  
"Let's wait until Hank arrives." Xavier answered only to have Hank walk in on the last word." Very well. As you two know, spring break will start in five days. The children had plans..."  
  
"Oh yeah." Logan butted in, lounging in the armchair." One week of no kids."  
  
Xavier looked sternly at him. "Well Logan that has changed. Kitty is staying here after all."  
  
"Huh, is she ok? What's wrong?" By now Logan is at the end of his seat. Xavier describes his talk with Kitty. "Thanks, Prof for telling her that she can talk to me. I tried to talk to her last night. I know there was something wrong. But she wasn't wantin ta talk."  
  
"We will have to wait until she is ready to come to one of us to talk. I fear there is more to this than meets the eye." Xavier responds while seeing them out of his office. "Logan, one moment please. I need to speak to you. Would last night have any connection to a shredded hedge, a broken tree, and the trampled rose garden?" He stated more than asked, while smirking.  
  
Logan's only response "Stormy's pretty ticked, huh?"  
  
"You could say that. You had best stay away from her for today I fear." Xavier smiles "You can do that by telling how such damage occurred.  
  
Go ahead Logan and sit down, I suspect this tale will take some time. How did all that damage to the landscape happen?" Professor Xavier inquired.  
  
Logan began, "It started with a bet I made with the Half-Pint. Oh don't give me that look, it was nuthin' bad. No horses or racecars involved. It was simple, if she could reach the mansion without me catching her, then she would win. If she won, then the race would substitute for today's combat lesson."  
  
Xavier frowned, "Logan, do you really think that is a good idea? Kitty is hardly up to par with the others. Besides the children need to practice together to know how to work together in a true combat situation."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. " Hey, don't get yer flaming brows knotted up at me. Fer one, it is not a common practice. Two: think about it, what's a better combat scenario? All they ever do is practice in the Danger Room with the same programs. It's more real for them to have me to chase them all over in real terrain. It makes them think of how they can use the surroundings to give them an advantage."  
  
Intrigued, Xavier had to ask, "And how did Kitty perform?"  
  
"I'll tell ya this, Professor, she won!" Logan had to laugh at Xavier's expression. "You heard me right. The Shadowcat beat me at my own game. I'll tell ya another thing, and it doesn't go beyond us two. She's holding back I don't know why she is, but Kitty is holding back."  
  
"You mean, Logan, that Kitty is restraining herself from learning?"  
  
"No, Xavier, it means she knows more about fighting than she's letting on. Maybe she used a bit too much force in the past or someone did the same on her, but I tell ya, she's afraid of something. What I don't know."  
  
Now Xavier was concerned. "Do you think this is something we should keep from Ororo and Hank?"  
  
Shaking his head ,Logan answers "No. She wants privacy. We have one week where none of the other kids will be here. Ororo is going to New York with Porcupine to visit her sister. I can use that time; get the kid's trust. Only if she trusts us beyond the teacher image will she open up."  
  
"You are correct in that regard, Logan. Now I believe you have a story involving a race?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yeah I know this chapter is short (like me), But this is a great spot to be evil and add suspense. For the next chapter we flashback to the race, so put yer runnin shoes on. Thank you to Mymoonflower , for Beta reading and typing most of this chapter. =^.^= 


	4. Race in the Dark

Author's notes=the part where Kitty is talking to the others happens the same time that Logan is talking to the Professor. The flashback will be told in both Kitty's And Logan's POV, alternating between them. I want to give you two different POV's but one story. Also I used the X-Men Survival Guide to the Mansion as a reference and inspiration for the grounds. So don't get yer brows all knotted up over little details. Got questions? I'll try ta answer. I hope you enjoy. =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer= no I *still* do not own any character from the X-Men. All I got is the ShadowCat figurine from Wizard.... What? Oh, The Bamfs tell me that don't count. Nevermind...  
  
Race in the Dark  
  
"Hey Kitty, how are ya doin'? We wanna talk." Rogue asked as she entered the room the two girls' share. She wasted no time in getting to the point. "We know about some race you had with Logan, that somehow you won. We want details."  
  
"We?" Kitty only then noticed the others at the open door. "Oh, well you guys are like, late. I was expecting to be mobbed at breakfast, not noon. Congratulations, all of you have set a new record on how long you can control your curiosity."  
  
"Ja, and now we contain it no longer, Keety."  
  
"What Kurt means is that it's time to spill!"  
  
"Oh that was nicely said, Evan."  
  
"Hey Red, I can do sarcasm just as good as you!"  
  
"Evan, sugah, I'm sorry, but no one can do sarcasm as good as Jean."  
  
"Don't bet on it Rogue. Like, how can you forget, you do share a room with me."  
  
"Besides, You are no where in my league Evan."  
  
They all shared a look between them, all having the same train of thought: no one can be as arrogant as Jean.  
  
Scott jumped in at that. "Speaking of you Kitty, We want the details. You can tell us in here or we can go to the rec room. We refuse to leave you alone until we hear the story."  
  
On hearing that Kitty gives in, throwing her hands in the air. "Ok, ok, but let's go the rec room."  
  
~The Rec Room~  
  
Jean, Scott and Evan sit down on the couch. Rogue takes the wingback chair while Kurt balances on the back. Kitty takes to sitting on the mantle of the fireplace, again.  
  
"Ok, you know it started with a bet. Logan set the rules and they were simple. I had to get into the mansion without him 'capturing' me. If I won, then the race of cat and mouse would count as today's combat session." Kitty glares at Evan as he interrupts her. "Yeah, yeah, we know that, but what about if you lost? What was the deal?" That one little detail is why none of them took Logan's offer that morning. They had no idea what Logan would do to them when they lost. They weren't stupid, only Kurt had a chance to get away from Him.  
  
Kitty gave an evil grin. "Ya know, I could tell you the deal was that if I lost I would still have to go today's session after last night's exhausting race. I also had to give Logan the money for a bottle of Jack Daniels. Or I could say I had to wash and wax his bike for a month, and you know how he feels about anyone touching it. Talk about pressure." Kitty was enjoying making things up and having the others sweat. "Maybe if I lost I had to go to extra practice sessions added to the normal ones. You can take your pick."  
  
"In other words, Keety, you're not telling." Kitty' grin got wider at Kurt's frustrated tone. "Ok let's get back to the tale."  
  
"Like as I was saying, I agreed. The race started at Breakstone Lake. At the end of the property."  
  
"Mein gott, you ran almost 2 miles?" "Uh-huh."  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
Kitty's POV  
  
"Your on!" I cried as we both ran from the lake's edge, I had a headstart, like 21 feet is going to help me get away from the Wolverine. I know that a flat-out race would not work. I need some obstacles. I can phase trough things, must use that. Where's Logan? Damn he can be quiet. Wait a minute, so can I! I just got phase while I run on the twigs. No, that won't help; it won't mask my scent, blast. These trees aren't letting any moonlight through.  
  
Ok, I'm out of the trees, where is he? I hate trying to look over my shoulder in midrun. NO! I tripped on that root. Oh caught myself. I may not have fallen but that stumble slowed me down. I need something that will slow Logan down. There, that hedge! It's six feet tall and stretches all the way around the Japanese rock garden. I'll phase through the back. Logan can do two things: One, he can go all the way around it. But he can't predict which way I'll take out of it. Good for me, but he's more likely to go for option two. Which he will just follow me through it, by means of the claws express. I'll know soon enough, there it is!  
  
Logan's POV  
  
Kid's smart, she knows that she needs to slow me down. That hedge she just phased through is a start. I'll have to slice my way through. No way am I going the long way around, even if it means gettin Storm mad.  
  
Hmm it took me 38 seconds to slice through, it was thicker than I thought. So that's why she did a sidetrack to this point. She knew it was thicker, now she's got more space between us. Good going kid, but you still got to reach the mansion. Now why did she veer straight to the right? Another hedge wall won't stop me.  
  
Ok now that I've slashed the hedge again, I see why she ran this way. Blasted brick wall out in middle of nowhere. Can't slash through that, it surrounds the communications tower. Xavier will have my head if I damage that. That means she didn't go straight towards the mansion. That's north east of the starting point. She ran due north. The mansion is nearly a mile due west from here. She's going the long way. What is she up to? Aha there's she is! That wall only gave her a few feet after all. Huh she's stooped over, it was just of matter of time before she ran out of breath. Now that's sloppy. If I were a real treat, I'd take her out now before she could raise the alarm. I'll have teach the kid better tactics. I'm nearly there. A few more feet and I can do a flying tackle…Now…Crash!  
  
Kitty's POV  
  
He fell for it! I better run now! How could he forget I can phase through his grasp. I'm glad I didn't have to. Ok, so I'm out of breath, did he think I gave up? As if! Oh I better run faster. Logan won't stay dazed for long, not even that tree could dent his metal skull. There, the gardens are up ahead. First is the hedge maze.  
  
Logan's POV  
  
Aw Damn! She headin towards the hedge maze. It will take too long to slice through. It will take less time to go around it. I'll have to catch her scent when she exits out.  
  
Kitty's POV  
  
Hah! I knew it take too much time to slice through the maze. Now I got a breather. Take a few seconds to catch my breath. But I don't want to let my body to slow down, and then it will feel the exhaustion. A big jolt of Adrenalin leads to an equal low, I learned that in gymnastics. Ok now I get moving.  
  
Logan's POV  
  
Sniff, aha there she is! Just shy of 30 feet from me, I got her now. I should see her after I pass this bunch of trees  
  
She doing better than I thought, we got less that 200 feet to the mansion. What is she jumping over?  
  
Oh boy, what was that I stepped on? Ok what's behind the mansion? Oh no,… Ororo's rose garden.  
  
Kitty's POV  
  
OH no! That was Ms.Monroes rose garden, now we are going to get it! Wait a minute I phased to get through the bushes. I'm fine. Logan's going to get it!  
  
Logan's POV  
  
The Half- Pint's going to get it! She led me to the rose garden. Huh stupid rose bushes are now tearing my shirt. Grrrrrr  
  
Kitty's POV  
  
Ok we're both out of the garden. AH! He's right at my back! I'm glad I can phase. Not too mush longer till I get inside.  
  
Logan's POV  
  
She nearly panicked when I came close to grabbing her. I could smell the fear. I wonder what's that about? She showed no fear earlier. There's mansion up ahead.  
  
Kitty's POV  
  
There's the mansion, all I have to do is phase through the wall and I win. Uh oh Logan's trying one more time to grab me!  
  
  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
All the kids were on the edge of their seat. "Kitty, What happened then?" Scott demanded  
  
"Like, I phased through the wall and into the mansion. What do you think happened?"  
  
~Xavier's office~  
  
"But that's not all that happened, Professor. I tell ya on one could expect what happened.  
  
I reached out to grab Kitty at the last minute. She phased on me, next thing I know Kitty yelled.'  
  
"What do you mean, Logan? Kitty felt pain phasing through your hand?" Xavier 's brows squinted at that.  
  
"Yup. I'm surprised the she didn't scream loud enough to wake everyone."  
  
"Then what I feared is true. I only recently came to the conclusion that there may be a reaction. But as you can now see why, neither Kitty or I wished to test it."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She's at the wall. This is my last chance to stop her. I gotta try grabbing her. Yeah maybe she's phased, or maybe she's so tired to phase. There's only one to find out. What the? My hand went right through so why did she scream?! Damn it, how did she get hurt?! BLAST! She was still phased; she went right through the wall. I gotta go to the back door to get in.! Wait, that window's open, I can use it .OK I'm in, and there she is, curled into a ball.  
  
"Hey, you ok kid? What happened there?" Damn, her scent tells me she's even in more pain than I thought!  
  
"Huh... hey gasp I'll be ok." I hear her tell me in a weak voice.  
  
"What happened there?" How in world could I hurt her?  
  
"It's the adamanitium that's bonded to your bones. Ya see it's too dense for me to phase through safely. It messes me up big time."  
  
"How does that happen?" I ask her.  
  
"Well you know how my power works. I can make the atoms of my body pass through the spaces of the atoms of another object. Open your hands, now the fingers represent the atoms of my body and another object. The spaces between the fingers are the space between the atoms. Now like that the fingers can pass by each other without touching." She goes on.  
  
"How the flaming does my bones interfere then?" I asked Kitty as I picked her off the floor.  
  
"That was what I was getting to. That alloy they used on your bones is super dense, that's why it's so strong. Now on one hand, nearly close the fingers. Now there's not enough space to pass through."  
  
"Damn it kid when did you figure it out that it would hurt ya?" I couldn't help but yell.  
  
"The Professor and I only figured it out a while ago. But can you blame us for not wanting to put it through a test?"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"That's when I took her to her room. By then she could stand on her own feet, and no desire to go to the Infirmary. I checked on her this morning and she's doing fine, just exhausted."  
  
  
  
~End ch.4~ 


	5. ch.5 Shadows in the Dark

Family Business Ch 5 Shadows in the Dark  
  
Disclaimer= I don't own the X-men, the Brotherhood or the Neo  
  
~ Sunday~  
  
"Ah can't wait for Friday." Rogue was nervous. But her fellow X-Men knew why. Once Kurt found out that Rogue is his half-sister, he told his adoptive parents all about her. The Wagner's wanted to meet Rogue immediately, but agreed to wait until the spring break. Then the kids would have an entire week to spend in Germany instead of one weekend. The Wagner's knows that like Kurt, Rogue has an unusual mutation that affects how she can interact with others.  
  
Kitty looked around at the others. She couldn't help but feel a pang of self-pity as she thought of the fact that all had some place to on spring break. Evan is going to New York to see his parents, Storm; his aunt will be going with him. Ms.Monroe claimed she hasn't spent true quality time with her sister. Jean will go to visit her family. Even Scott has somewhere to go. Right now every one of the students are jealous of Scott, because of one little fact. Saturday morning, Scott gets to fly to Hawaii. His brother Alex talked his adopted parents into letting Scott visit.  
  
  
  
The gang was all at the ice cream shop. This was the last weekend that they would be together until the one after spring break was over. (AN= yeah I know it's only 2 weekends they'll be apart. But to a teen, that's a loong time) That's it. Kitty decided that she was going to die of boredom.  
  
"Yo, Lance! The X-Geeks are here!" Todd's voice was heard over the clamor. "Oh no.. Don't tell me that they're here." Jean moaned. Grinning, Kitty looked over in the direction of the telltale voice. "Yup, the Brotherhood is here." "I asked you not to tell me." Jean replied as she cupped her chin in her palm.  
  
"Is Maximoff over there? I can't see the jerk. It's not a good thing if the Brotherhood is here and we can't see Maximoff. I'm telling you, he's up to no good." Evan continued to ramble on. He is nearly jumping out of his seat. The teenage, unthinking aggression is clear in Evan's face.  
  
"Hey, Daniels, your spikes are showing." They heard the arrogant voice of Pietro Maximoff as he suddenly appeared behind Evan. "Hey, creep. What do you want?" "Not much, Daniels. I'm doing nothing, just came by to say hi to the Pretty Kitty. And-to-say-good-riddance-to-you-loser." Pietro said in his rapid-fire way of speech.  
  
"Ok, Maximoff, you said it. Now leave." Even with the ruby quartz shades, one could tell that Scott was glaring at the speedster. "No-I-haven't." Pietro pouted as he pulled up a chair next to Kitty, causing her to giggle. Scott's 'big brother' routine was truely annoying. Kitty knew that the one thing that can make Scott loose his temper (besides seeing Jean with Duncan) was if Lance or Pietro flirt with Kitty. Of course in Scott's view, Lance was worse than Pietro, but not by much.  
  
Kitty knew that Scott hated it when either of those two was around her. He hated it even more when Kitty flirted back. It was a game they silently agreed to play together. Pietro and Lance often would flirt with Kitty at the same time, while Kitty flirted with them. Logan had a serious talk with her about that after he overheard Scott ranting about the flirting. Logan jumped him, ordering Scott to tell him what he was talking about. Logan warned Kitty how 'bad boys' would make a girl feel special by semmingly 'harmless' flirting. After that they would take advantage of her.  
  
Kitty realized that Scott's concern was she would get into a crummy relatiionship. There was no was that Kitty would have a serious relationship with either boy as long as they continued to work for Mystique and Magneto. They would have to sever the ties to those two before a relationship could enter the picture.  
  
Logan's concern was she could get raped. Kitty doubted that. That would be no challenge. Seduction is more a challenge that those two would enjoy.  
  
But to be safe and to alleviate Logan's fears she told Logan that he could follow her around some and see how the three acted together. Kitty only knew of half the time Logan followed her. Logan was convinced, that at the least, Half-Pint could defend herself. He saw that the greatest amount of flirting happened when Scooter was around.  
  
Kitty was brought out of her musings when Lance sat down next to her, opposite of Pietro. "Hey Kitty-Kat."  
  
He smirked at Scott as he put his arm around the back of her chair. "What is it, Summers? This is a free country. I'm free to admire a pretty lady." With that, he winked at Kitty. Todd and Fred only rolled their eyes as they sat at the original table all four boys were at before noticing the Institute kids were there.  
  
"Alvers! Quit making goo-goo eyes at Kitty!" "Maximoff! Get your head off Kitty's shoulder!"  
  
Scott and Evan were quickly loosing patience. Not that they had any to begin with, but that's beside the point. And the threesome just ignored them. "So my dear, is there any chance that I can persude you to stay here during spring break?" Pietro asked as he ran the tips of two fingers down Kitty's cheek.  
  
"Now why would Kitty want to stay here in Bayville near you two jerks?" Voiced Rogue. "Ja, vhen she could go home and visit her family. You remember her father Lance. I heard you dropped a bookcase on him, right Jean?" Kurt had to rub it in as Jean adds her two cents. "You're right Kurt. That was right before he brought down the building around Kitty and her parents."  
  
"Now why would Kitty want to anything with me, you ask?" Lance raises an eyebrow as he looks first at Kitty, then to the others. "Because I can rock her world…" The old pun made everyone rolls their eyes as Lance's grin widened "…without the use of my powers. Well, mutant powers." Pietro was not one to be left out. "And I can make her heart go a million miles an hour." With that, he started to give feather-lite kisses on Kitty's palm. Moving up her arm, it gave her chills, the kind a girl loves to get. That was the last straw for Evan.  
  
"Pietro! Get your slimy lips off of her!" "Make me!"  
  
The inevitable fight broke out. As the food, ice cream and sodas were thrown around, no one saw the shadowy figures on the rooftop of the next building. The mysterious figures stayed in the shadows, watching the kids below as they brought the fight outside the building. The food fight went as all food fights go. It was fast and messy with no winners. There were some punches given, mainly by Kitty. Todd had dumped hot sauce in her hair  
  
After the kids left, the shadowy figures talked. "She has her mother's temper." That was said by a female figure that emulates authority. In the pale light, you barely see her purple hair looks like it's shaved on the sides. "She shows some promise as a warrior. There is some hope she may fit in our clan after all."  
  
"She is not properly trained as a warrior…" one young male figure claims. He has a wide stripe, like a wide bar of red war paint covering his eyes. "I know that, pup!" the woman snaps. "How could she be properly trained? She has been raised amongst spikes and flatscans."  
  
A large man stepped forward; he too had a wide stripe of red war paint across the eyes. His came into a point at the nose though. " How should we approach the lost child, my love?"  
  
She looks around at those gathered. Pointing at a young male, "You will approach her tomorrow. I have already made the arrangements."  
  
Tbc 


	6. Small Talk

Family Business Ch. 6 Small Talk  
  
  
  
~ Monday Morning, before school ~  
  
"You know Kitty, I've been trying to figure out why you are not looking towards spring break. I can tell you're not as enthused as the rest of us." Jean said unexpectedly, nearly causing Kitty to jump. That's not a good idea out in the busy hallway at school. The last thing she needed was to have the entire school stare at her.  
  
"You enjoy school, don't you? I mean it seems that you rather be here than at the Institute. Why? Do you really feel that out of place with us?" Kitty stopped Jean outside the door to their trig class. She knew that Jean not trying to be nosey or a snob. Jean merely wanted to help Kitty fit in.  
  
"It's more like, that here there is more of a challenge for me." Now that got a curious look from Jean. "Really? I thought that our *ahem* training at the mansion was a challenge. No offence, but you are lagging behind."  
  
"No Jean, the type of challenge I mean is a mental challenge. You know that I'm a genius. I'm not bragging or exaggerating here. At the age of five I was tested and recognized as a genius. Another test at age ten showed that I qualified for an accelerated program that would allow me to jump over, to skip, over some grades. While others my age would be gearing up to go to middle school, or junior high as it's called in some areas, I could have gone to college."  
  
Kitty had to laugh at the look on Jean's face. "Yea, I qualify for college. Why do you think there's a freshmen in your trig class?"  
  
"Kitty, if you could already be in college, why aren't you?"  
  
With a heavy sigh, Kitty answered. "Because of one tiny little fact. As a minor, I needed the signature of a legal guardian, my parents. My dear mother said no. She claimed that college was not a good idea at such a young age." Jean glanced at her watch; they still had time before the first class. "Well, I can understand that. That's one reason the professor has us taking classes here instead of at the Institute, for the social interaction."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kitty snapped at that. "Yeah, yeah right. I might accept that for mother's veto to college, except that my mother would not let me take any accelerated classes in school. She does not know I'm in trig. She wanted me to stay within my age group."  
  
Jean was confused. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
Kitty couldn't believe that Jean missed the obvious. "Jean, you know how hard it is to fit in as a mutant. But in most cases that difficulty doesn't happen until puberty, with the awakening of the mutant's powers. It's the opposite with a genius, who is usually recognized in early childhood. Do you have any idea what it's like to be a genius? In most cases, we have a difficult time fitting in, even in childhood. The other children make of you. You get called all sorts of names. They range from teacher's pet to geek to nerd to egghead.  
  
Even when they don't call any names, you still have a hard time fitting in. It's then that you have to fight your  
  
self."  
  
"Why is that?" Jean was certain that was exaggerating. Fight yourself to fit in? What did that mean?  
  
Kitty knew Jean wouldn't understand. Others never understood it seemed that only other geniuses knew what she meant by that. It is the reason she would talk to Hank McCoy, he understood her. Mr. McCoy  
  
was great to talk to when it came to science and such.  
  
Sure the professor is also a genius, but Kitty couldn't talk to him. Xavier was always in teacher mode. That and Kitty liked to have discussions while playing chess. Xavier now refuses to play chess with Kitty. He claims that it would undermine his authority to always lose to a fifteen-year-old child. Kitty's convinced that he is just a sore loser. The first two weeks Kitty was at the Institute, she played many games of chess with the professor. He won only one game.  
  
"Jean, imagine that you want to have an intelligent conversation, but the only people around you are ten year olds. Do you know how annoying that is?"  
  
Shocked, Jean had to ask. "Is that how you feel around us?" Kitty looked at her straight in the eye. "At times, yes." Stunned at Kitty's confession, Jean could only stare ahead as they walked into the classroom.  
  
Upon entering the room, the girls saw that there is a new boy talking to the teacher. He had short spiky dark blonde hair, the left ear was pierced, and he looked around seventeen, maybe eighteen.  
  
"Ah there she is. Kitty, come here please." Ms.Peterson called from the front of the class. "This is a new student, Seth." The two teens shook hands, as the peered deeply into each other's eyes, obviously enjoying what they saw. "Seth, meet Kitty. I've noticed that he has several classes with you. Do you mind showing him around?" Still staring at Seth, Kitty quick to respond. "Sure thing Ms.Peterson, I don't mind. I don't mind at all. Not as long as I can stare at him some more.   
  
Kitty was happy. Most of the time it was one of the popular girls, like Jean that showed the new students around. But this time it was Kitty's turn. The kicker is that the new guy is a cutie, real sweet on the eyes.  
  
~Lunch ~  
  
"Would you believe it? This Seth guy is not only good looking but smart too. Just between the two of us, I think that he's taken a liking to Kitty." Jean was gossiping with Rogue as they joined the boys at the usual table.  
  
Kurt's ears perked up, he leaned back so he could look past Evan to see Jean. "What about Keety?"  
  
He was still fond of Kitty even though he has some serious flirting going on with Tabitha. "Hey, why is Keety sitting over there and who's that guy with her?"  
  
Everyone at the table looks over to where Kurt was pointing. "That's Seth, the new guy. I was telling Rogue about how Ms. Peterson asked Kitty to show him around. It appears they have some classes together." Jean smiles as they watch Seth and Kitty laugh at some shared joke. "They seem to get along."  
  
"They seem to be very …friendly. What does Kitty know about him? She could be more careful." Scott continued to watch them. Jean turned to face him, with an annoyed look; she decided that enough was enough. "Scott, I will say this only once, back off. I want you to quit putting so much pressure on Kitty."  
  
"Yeah, Jean's right, Scott. You need to get off Kitty's back." Rogue felt obliged to defend her roommate. The two girls still fight. There had been some major battles with words, but they were there for each other when the major things hit. Kitty helped Rogue when she had the nightmares that eventually revealed that Mystique was Kurt's mother. Kitty was there again when Rogue learned that she is also a child of Mystique.  
  
Rogue knew that Kitty's valley girl routine is just an act. I've tried to get that girl to open up but she won't budge. It was the main source of their arguments. Rogue tries to get to know Kitty beyond the act Kitty would call Rogue a nosy hypocrite, because Rogue hides behind the Goth act. Such arguments could only end in stalemate.  
  
I'm sure that part of her problem is something with her family. Rogue mused as watched Kitty talk with Seth. That girl is quiet when it comes to talking about family. When Kitty does talk it's either wistful or a forced cheeriness. I' ve over heard Kitty say once her parents often argued, I wonder if they're getting a divorce? That would explain why Kitty doesn't was to talk about it… BRING!! BRING!! BRING!!  
  
The fire alarm brought Rogue out of her contemplation.  
  
"Well guys that answers one question." Evan remarked as the students filed out of the building. "What question?" The others merely looked at the bleach blond boy. "I was wondering why Lance and Pietro didn't bother Kitty and the new guy, what's-his- name." "Seth." "Huh? What did you say Jean?" "I said his name is Seth." Jean replied as she rolled her eyes.  
  
~Later ~  
  
Scott was not happy to see Logan was in the garage when they came home from school. Well, most of them.  
  
He closes his eyes as Logan turned to address him.  
  
"Hey Scooter, where's the Half-Pint? Did you make her walk again?" Logan was still angry at the time a month ago when Kitty had to walk, two perverts tried to pick her up.  
  
"No, Logan. Kitty's not walking home. She's at the ice cream shop with some new guy from school. When Scott saw Logan's jaw lock, he quickly added; "I got to pick her up at six at the shop. They are in public.  
  
Man, Logan, you act like you're her dad or something."  
  
  
  
~ To be continued~ 


	7. Let's Talk About Cars

Family Business Ch.7  
  
Disclaimer=for the seventh time No! I don't own the X-Men, none of the charaters. Not even Seth.  
  
Marvel does. Sigh If I owned them, I would not be waiting till May to bring Kitty back from comic book limbo.  
  
  
  
Let's Talk About Cars  
  
"Kitty! Wait a minute, I want to talk to you." Kitty turned around to see Seth standing in the parking lot by a classic red T-bird, complete with a lightning bolt going down both sides.  
  
"Wow! Is it yours?" Scott asked as the others came up behind Kitty.  
  
"It sure is. I painted it myself. I even rebuilt the engine, juicing this baby up. Do you want to take a peek?" Seth said, full of masculine pride.  
  
Scott wanted to peek at the engine all right. The car looked to be a 1970's model, but when Scott heard Seth's car yesterday, the motor ran smooth. There's no way it could be that old,unless the engine was new.  
  
"Uh, Seth? Hello? Like did you want to talk to me?" Kitty stood behind the boys; forgotten as they talked about turbines, engine rehauling, stereo installments. If it had any thing to do with cars, the boys talked about it.  
  
"Hey, Scott! We want ta go home." Rogue tried to get his attention, without success. Walking off, she declares "Ah'm gonna get a ride with Risty." Kitty looks around, Jean has already left. "Come on Kurt, Evan. We're going to have to walk home. Kurt? Evan?" Kitty shakes her head as she notices that now Kurt and Evan had joined the car talk.  
  
"Hey Pretty Kitty is something wrong?" Turning around, she smiles at Lance. "Hi Lance. Yeah, it seems I don't have a ride. Scott is busy." at Kitty's thumb jerk towards Scott, who is still talking, Lance looks surprised. "Hey, don't worry, I'll take you home. What is Summers up to? He's usually lunging at my throat by now. Is that the new guy? You know, the one that's hanging all over you?"  
  
"Seth has not been hanging all over me. He has better class than that" Kitty retorted. "If he was, like he would be standing here instead of talking with Scott about cars and how to rebuild the engines."  
  
Lance looked over at his rival. "Cars, huh? Wait a minute, Kitty. I'll be right back. "  
  
Oh no! Kitty thought as a look of dread came over her face. "Lance? WAIT!" Grabbing his arm, Kitty spun him around. "I've been here for 22 minute after school let out. I really want to leave. Please Lance, say you will take me home or at least get me out of here."  
  
"I'll take you home, right after I see what the losers know about cars." Lance pulls out of her hands, meaning to join the other guys. "Wait, where's Pietro and the others?" Fred, Todd and Tabitha would be whining to Lance to get away from the school by now.  
  
Lance waves a hand, dismissively. "Oh, they all got detention today. It's because of the fire alarm they pulled yesterday, they got detention all week." As he joined the other boys, Kitty waited for the fireworks to go off. After five minutes the boys were still talking in normal tones, except when they found the topic mysteriously exciting.  
  
"Argh!" I give up! I am not waiting any longer. How can anyone get worked up over spark plugs?!   
  
Kitty shakes her head once again as she re-enters the school building. "Kitty, what are you doing still here?" Principal Kelly asked as she walked into office. "Can I use a phone? I need to call for a ride."  
  
Kelly was surprised, he was well aware of Scott Summers' acting like a big brother to the petite girl.  
  
"Where is Summers? Or the other Institute kids?"  
  
*SIGH* "Jean's already left. Rogue got a ride. All three boys are out in the parking lot, talking about cars.  
  
As Sharon hands the phone to Kitty, she remembers the cute new blond that seemed to like the girl.  
  
"Could you get Seth to take you?" Kitty looks straight at the woman. "That's who the boys are talking to."  
  
As Kitty starts to punch in the numbers, Sharon tries again. "Where is Lance Alvers?"  
  
Principal Kelly spun around with a look of horror. "Sharon! Alvers is a troublemaker. Good girls like Miss Pryde shouldn't be around rebels like him!"  
  
Kitty just rolled her eyes, smiling an "I've heard it all before" smile at the secretary.  
  
"Lance is part of the car talk."  
  
Kelly's face went white; his left eye started a nervous twitch. "Summers and Alvers...in the same area? Are you sure they're merely talking?" The whole school knew those two boys hated each other.  
  
Snickering at the poor principal, she informed Kelly "I waited five minutes, no fireworks, no screams of hate. The only time they yelled was with excitement over a spark plug." Kitty was in a foul mood, she wanted to get off the school property. No student stayed after school unless they were part of a club or had detention. Due to her mood, she could not resist teasing the hapless principal. "Why there wasn't even a tremor, Mr. Kelly."  
  
TWITCH! TwitchTwitch!  
  
"Well, still there's been plenty of time for those two to get into an argument.  
  
I better get out there."  
  
Twitch.  
  
"Hello?" Finally someone answered the phone at the mansion.  
  
"Hi, Jean. It's Kitty. I'm still up at the school, I need a ride."  
  
"Is Scott still there?"  
  
"Yeah, Scott is STILL here."  
  
"Why can't give you a ride, as usual?"  
  
"He can't because he's talking about cars to Seth."  
  
"It looks like you have to wait on Scott or walk."  
  
"But I don't want to walk by myself, Jean!"  
  
"Kitty, what do you mean, by yourself? What happened to Kurt and Evan?"  
  
"They're with Scott, talking about cars. Come on Jean, like I really need a ride! I even asked Lance, but he joined the car talk. Do you realize just how long five guys can go on about cars? There's a good chance that Scott will not be home until supper, if not right before curfew.  
  
"Kitty, don't exaggerate. Scott has never done that."  
  
"Well, Scott has never before had a chance to talk with four other guys about remodeling cars and rebuilding engines!"  
  
"Oh no....Your righ.... hey" Jean's voice faded out. Kitty could barely hear the yell at the last.  
  
"Hello? Jean?"  
  
"It's Logan, Half-Pint. I took the phone from Red. I've been listening in. I'll come up there and get ya. Don't go walking home. You remember the time those perverted kids tried to kidnap you? I'll be there shortly."  
  
Kitty lets out a sigh as she hangs up the phone. There's no doubt those dropouts are perverts. They have been making lewd comments to me for the past two months, when I would walk home, even when someone was with me. It's enough to make a girl sick. Then, they got bolder, trying to get closer to me. Before they stayed on the opposite side of the road. Three weeks ago, when I walked home with just Kurt, two of them actually got within five feet of me. One 'suggested' that he could give me a ride; the other added it wouldn't involve a car. Of course, Kurt got me out of there. As soon as we ran around a corner, he bamfed us home. Wolvie had a fit, demanded that I don't walk alone. HE doesn't want me to walk that direction as long as those boys are there.   
  
As Logan rode up to school he saw Scooter, Elf, and Porcupine talking to Alvers and another boy.  
  
That must be the new kid I heard them talkin' about. Scott was surprised to see Logan as he stopped his bike in the school parking lot.  
  
"Is there something wrong Logan?"  
  
Logan grunted, ""I came ta give the Half-Pint a ride. Seems she got tired of waiting on you boys."  
  
Only then did the five boys realized that Kitty wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
Logan turned around before he went into the building. "One more thing kids. Stay away form the bike."  
  
"Half-Pint?" Lance turns to Scott, "He calls Kitty Half-Pint?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't you go calling her that. I'm warning you right now."  
  
"Hey Summers, don't go telling me what to do!"  
  
"Hey Alvers, I was just giving you fair warning."  
  
At that point Kurt had to interrupt. "Lance do you remember about 6 weeks ago when I had some bald patches in my fur, and some scratches? The Brotherhood thought it was Wolver , uh Logan that did that? Well, it Kitty that did that, all because I called her that name.'  
  
"Huh" was Lance's response as he approached Logan's bike. It a beautiful motorcycle, and a Harley at that.  
  
"Man, get away from there!" Kurt yelled as Seth now checked out the bike.  
  
~Meanwhile in the building~  
  
"Thanks Wolvie, for picking me up. I may like school, but not enough to spend my evening time here."  
  
Kitty told him as she gave his arm a hug. Logan grinned. "Sure thing Half- Pint." He held the door open for her, only to see a sight he dreaded, five boys surrounding his bike. "Get away from my BIKE!"  
  
In their haste to get away from the forbidden motorcycle, someone bumped the bike.  
  
CCRASH!  
  
"OH GOD, RUN!" Evan cried in horror as the bike fell down.  
  
"Get in my car Alvers! It's nearer!" Scott yelled.  
  
"But my jeep!"  
  
"I'll bring you back. Now get in, we got to go!"  
  
Scott's car peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Seth, who gave rides to Kurt and Evan.  
  
They jumped in the nearest car, which was Seth's. All they could hear was Logan.  
  
RROOAARRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Roommates are Nosey

Family Business  
  
Author's notes= Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been down sick with a sinus infection,  
  
And a pulled muscle in the back of the leg. :0  
  
Blah! Private thoughts ) telepathy (  
  
Ch 8  
  
As soon as Logan stopped the bike at the mansion Kitty began to laugh again. "Did you see Scott's face? He looked more scared than Evan!" Logan joined in the laughter as they walked in.  
  
"What do you two find so amusing?" Ororo asked as she, Rogue, Jean, Hank and Professor Xavier looked up from the news. Kitty told them about the boy and the car talks. Logan told them about the bike. He then told them "I haven't seen Scooter so scared since the Blob tried to sit on him."  
  
Kitty turns to the professor, "I won't be surprised if the boys don't come home until curfew, to give Wovie  
  
some time to calm down." Jean stared with wide eyes as Rogue's jaw dropped wide open. Xavier merely raised an eyebrow, while Ororo whispered, "I told you so." to Hank, who promptly asked, "Wolvie??"  
  
SKNIT!! As Logan walked out, he held up a fist, baring only the middle claw (c'mon picture this!) he growled, "Only the Half-Pint can call me that!"  
  
~Later, in Kitty & Rogue's room~  
  
Kitty sits on her bed, reading a romance novel. Rogue pauses in packing, looking around the room. Ah  
  
just noticed something. Kitty hasn't pulled out any luggage, not one suitcase. Putting down the shirt she was folding, Rogue turns to face her roommate.  
  
Or at least her back since Kitty had sprawled on the bed, facing the headboard. "Kitty, when are ya goin' ta pack? You're not waitin' 'til the last minute are ya?"  
  
Closing her eyes for a moment to gather herself, Kitty turns so her back is no longer to Rogue. "To tell the truth, I hate packing. So yeah, I wait until the last day or so. Like don't scowl at me Rogue! This is only Tuesday evening."  
  
~ Dinner~  
  
As Logan looks around the dinning room, he starts to chuckle. "Heh, did Scooter call?" He asked.  
  
Smiling, Xavier answered, "Yes, Scott called to tell me he thought that it would be a good idea if he, Kurt and Evan waited until curfew to come back. It seems they believed some those threats that followed the roar."  
  
"Yeah, I can only hope. Maybe then the boys will stay away from my bike." Logan growled, looking down the table at all the other kids, including the recruits.  
  
Bobby, Sam, Ray and Jubilee all stared at each other. They had talked before about the Bike, planning to go on a joyride on it Friday night. But now they all had the same thoughts. Scott and the others were too scared to come back to the mansion. They're coming in at eleven only because they had no choice, and that was over an accident.  
  
And that was Scott! Scott the fearless leader! No way, it was too dangerous. The Wolverine's Bike was the one vehicle safe from midnight joyrides.  
  
With another look at each other, all four kids shook their heads slightly.  
  
Cough Cough Cough slam! Kitty hit the table as she cleared her throat. She knew what the four recruits planned for Friday night and that plan was now scrapped. Kitty had laughed at their expressions. Unfortunately she was drinking some lemonade, which ended up going down the wrong way.  
  
"Kitty! Are you alright?" Ororo asked. "Yeah, like I'm fine." Kitty assured everyone.  
  
"So is everyone done packing?" Jean asked innocently.  
  
"Ooh, I've been done for days. I canna wait to see my mum." Rhane said with a deep Scottish accent, referring to her foster mother, Lady Moira Kinross of Muir Island.  
  
The other kids gave similar replies.  
  
Kitty looked over to Rogue, who was staring at her. "Then all of us are ready, except Kitty.  
  
She hasn't even started to pack."  
  
With narrowed eyes, Kitty snaps, "This is only Tuesday. I got three more days until spring break Rogue. Why don't you mind your own business?"  
  
"Kitty, there's no need to snap at Rogue. Why haven't packed yet?" Jean was quick to step in, wanting to calm them down. She saw that tempers were ready to flare. Unfortunately she had the opposite effect on Kitty.  
  
"HELLO! Jean have you lost your hearing? I just said there were several more days to pack. Now stay out of my business!" Kitty crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes in her patented 'I'm really ticked' look.  
  
Professor? I need a plan to them off my back. Any ideas?   
  
) I hear you Kitty. Wait a moment; I will 'speak' to Logan. ( Logan gives no indication that Xavier was speaking to him by telepathy. ) Logan has come up with a plan, that is if you agree to it. (  
  
As soon as Xavier told Kitty the plan she agreed.  
  
The conversation with Professor Xavier took less that a minute. The argument never abated.  
  
"Kitty, there is no reason to yell at me! I was only trying to help."  
  
"Hey ah don't need your help!"  
  
"Like how? By sticking your nose in my business? My aren't a Miss Nosey today?"  
  
"Isn't she always? Ah didn't do anything for you ta bite mah head off, Kitty."  
  
"Rogue, like you're as bad as Jean. You don't like it when someone butts into your private business, Miss Hypocrite!" Kitty yelled, at Logan's nod, she continues. "Well since it's soooo important for you girls to know my personal plans, here it is: Logan is going to give me a ride. There is a campsite where my granddad used to take me in Illinois. Logan wants to see it. We leave Saturday morning, on the bike, so like I will pack light. Happy now? Is there anything else in my PRIVATE life that must you?!" Jean And Rogue merely stared at Kitty as she stormed out of the dining room.  
  
  
  
All the sudden the intruder alarms go off. As Jean, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Storm and Beast rush out to the front lawn, Professor X tells them that it is the Brotherhood looking for Lance.  
  
Quicksilver wastes no time on idle chat. "Where is Lance, X-geeks? What did you do to him?"  
  
"Oh grow up Pietro. We have done nothing." Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yo, he was seen talking to Summers at school. No way would Lance leave his jeep at the school! Do you know how… protective he is over that thing?" Toad said while pointing an accusing finger at the X-Gals.  
  
Kitty stepped forward. "Lance is no where as possessive as The Wolverine is over his Bike. Like after school Lance offered to take me home, but instead he joined in with Scott, Evan And Kurt talking about cars with Seth. When Logan showed up to give me a ride, they like got too near to the bike and knocked it over."  
  
"You mean Lance stood you up?" Boom-Boom gasped.  
  
" Please tell us that madman didn't-kill-our-boy!" Pietro pleaded.  
  
"The boys was so scared that Kurt and Evan jumped into Seth's car while Lance jumped into Scott's because those were the closest cars. I heard Scott tell Lance that he would bring him back for the jeep." Kitty added quickly.  
  
Fred scratched his head "When why haven't Lance came home yet? That was hours ago."  
  
'Uhh, Professor? Jean? Like can you find Scott and Lance, so we can get rid of these losers?" Kitty was starting to lose her temper again.  
  
After a few minutes everyone heard Professor Xavier by means of his telepathy ) The boys are at the Pizzeria. They are still talking about cars. (  
  
"We will believe that when we see it, Baldy. Let's go boys and find our fearful leader." Tabitha hollered as she revved up Lance's jeep.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	9. What Did She Say?

Ch.9  
  
Private thought )telepathy(  
  
" Ohana deela mardi,  
  
Ohana non sheonta  
  
Brinothe ta ya maamai's dearodei..."  
  
"Kitty? Kitty! KITTY!! Will ya quit singin', blast it! It's too early. Ah don't want ta wake up ta yer singin'. KITTYYY!!!!! " Rogue finally threw a pillow at Kitty's still sleeping form.  
  
"Hey *yawn* wha was tha fer?" Kitty mumbled in her half-sleep state.  
  
Rogue blinked. "Kitty, will ya talk English? Ah cain't understan a word ya said"  
  
Kitty, now awake, raises an eyebrow. "Hello, ever listen to yourself first thing in the morning? Your accent is REEEAAL strong then! Like I asked what was that for?"  
  
"You were singin in your sleep, again. And in some funky language too. What were you singin? Do you remember this time?" Rogue asked, her curiosity has been itching for days.  
  
That first night ah first moved into the mansion and became Kitty's roommate, ah would hear her mumble in her sleep. Sometimes it's so strange ah swear it sounds like a different language. Kitty swears she doesn't remember what was said, or sung, claims that some nurse sung to her as a babe. But one time ah know she knew what it means. She kept sayin' "neno maamai" Sunday night. In the mornin, ah asked her what it means. She was shocked, a bit aggresive too, demandin' ta know why ah asked. After ah told Kitty she was talkin in her sleep, she said it was nothin. Huh, it was a big nothin' ta put a look of hurt in her eyes.   
  
"Well do you know what you were singin? "  
  
"Yeah, vhat vere you singing?" Kurt asked. The girls spun to face the door, seeing the other residents at the now-open door.  
  
"What are all of you doing at our door?"Kitty asked with hands on her hips.  
  
Jean stepped forward. "Rogue's screaming at you got our attention. What's wrong?"  
  
Kitty looks over to Rogue.  
  
"Nothin' ah just get annoyed when someone's singin in their sleep." Rogue crossed her arms.  
  
Evan laughed "Ha! Was Kitty that bad?"  
  
Rogue stared down at Evan. "No, it was...pretty. Ah just couldn't understand her, it's some other language. And she been singin it every night since Sunday."  
  
Professor Xavier rolled into the room, "What language would that be?"  
  
"Ah have no idea." Rogue replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
All eyes aim at Kitty. "Like, I have no clue."  
  
Evan and Kurt look at each other.  
  
"Vasn't that a movie?" "Close dude that was clueless." "But what vas the movie called?"  
  
Kitty had already taken three steps towards the boys when Logan put a hand on their shoulders pulling them away from the door. "Don't push it." was the only warning they got.  
  
"Kitty said somthin like...o ha now" Rogue was trying to remember how it went.  
  
"NO!" Kitty cried excitedly. "I remember a little bit. It's part of a lullaby. It went like this; "  
  
Ohano deela Mardi,  
  
Ohano non sheenta  
  
Brinothe ta yan maamai's dearodei  
  
Ororo smiled "What does it mean, Kitty? Do you recall what it means in English? "  
  
"Yeah I do." Kitty smiled sheepishly. "I don't know what language it is or the whole lullaby, but I do know what that part is."  
  
Scott scratched his head." How do know it if you don't know the language?"  
  
"I think some woman, a nurse maybe, sang it to me. She was standing over my crib."  
  
"Whatever. What does it mean?" Rogue was impatient. She had heard those three lines over and over the last four nights, with no clue what they were.  
  
"Ok ok. In English it's this:  
  
Hush little one  
  
Hush my sweet  
  
Listen to your mother's lullaby"  
  
  
  
~After school~  
  
"Hi Kitty. How are you doing?" Seth asked as he approached her in the parking lot. Kitty merely looked at him out the corner of her eye, scowling.  
  
"Ah…I guess I deserve the cold shoulder after yesterday. Can I make it up to you? Please?" Seth gives a small smile with the slanted eyes that were full of mischief. "You know, I'm going to bother you until you agree to go to the movies. We are too well matched for you to stay mad at me."  
  
Kitty was having a hard time trying to stay angry at such a handsome face. He does know how to turn on the charm. With that thought Kitty makes her decision. "Ok Seth. But like it's only fair that I get to choose the movie."  
  
"Can I make a suggestion? It's your choice though." Seth said with a wink. "How about Atlantis?"  
  
"Do you mean the animated movie?" Kitty was skeptical.  
  
"Hey, it's about finding a lost civilization. It'll be great."  
  
"Uh, ok."  
  
~At the Mansion~  
  
Logan found the professor in his study with Hank and Ororo. "Alright Xavier, any luck trying to find out what language the Half-Pint was spouting?"  
  
Xavier turned away from the computers. "It is most curious Logan. I have run those three sentences and Kitty's corresponding translation through, trying to find out which language it is. We cannot even find a related group."  
  
"Huh? Run that by me again, in English this time." Logan growled.  
  
Hank then stepped away from his computer. "All languages can be put into groups with other languages that are similar to each other. The Chinese and Japanese languages are in the same group for instance."  
  
"Is it possible for Kitty's subconscious to have…made this up?" Ororo felt that possibility had to be voiced.  
  
"No, I believe not." Xavier folded his hands as he faced Ororo. "I knew that Kitty was multi lingual when she first came here. Kitty knows English, Yiddish, Russian, and Japanese. This was not the first time Rogue has complained about Kitty singing or talking in her sleep in some other language. Rogue had allowed me to look at her memories. Kitty has spoken in those four and one other. The other one sounds akin to this lullaby. This other language is too consistent to be made up."  
  
Hank suddenly jumped back in front of the computer." Professor! Look at this. Kitty told us that maamai means mother. I entered it as such and this is what came up.  
  
Ma= a war-goddess whose name mean mother. She is mentioned in Persian lore and earlier myths.  
  
Maat= Meaning mother, She was a lion-headed goddess of law and revenge in Egypt around the 3 millennium B.C.  
  
Both names are suggested to have connections to Cybele and Uma.  
  
That is not all.. There is also Mami also known as Mama. She was a war-like Mother goddess of Akka and also related to the Indic goddess Uma."  
  
Ororo didn't know how to take that." Hank are you implying that this …language that Kitty is mumbling is related to ancient languages?" 


	10. Sorry it's taking so long

I'm sorry that chapter 10 is taking some time to finish. I want to let my readers know I do plan on finishing Family Business. This has been a bad month for me, and it's causing me to have writer's block.  
  
First I had a sinus infection, a week later I had a pulled tendon behind the knee. On April 1 my mom passed away. 5 days later I found out I had strep throat. Since then I had to deal with seeing to my mom's cremation. This coming weekend I will be visiting my mom' mom down in Corpus Christi.  
  
This is why I haven't yet posted ch 10. I am only posting this to let you know I do plan on finishing this story. I have no intention to leave it unfinished. After all I have something special planed for ch 10. Since you got to wait awhile for it, I'll give you some teasers of what will be in it=  
  
1=Evan whines some more when Kurt & Rogue leave to spend spring break in Germany  
  
2=Kitty & Seth kiss  
  
3=Seth talks to the mysterious figures from ch 5  
  
4=Logan takes Kitty camping north of Chicago, in order to fool the other students at the mansion. They will think that she went home. While camping, Kitty decides to tell Logan her secret.  
  
YES! You heard right. Have you wondered what Kitty meant at the end of ch 2?  
  
When talking about her mother=  
  
"She raised me, why can't she accept me? I'm not the culprit of that incident. I'm a victim as much as her!  
  
Damn it! I was a newborn!"  
  
In chapter 10 you will find out.  
  
See you soon, =^.^=~~Katzztar~~ 


	11. ch 10 pt 1 Spring Break is Finally Here.

OK OK I know this only has half of what I promised. I decided to post the half I have done. And splitting ch 10 in two. You have been waiting SOOO patiently. I haven't gotten any flames yet, whew. Any way REVEIWS would help chip away the last of that pesky writer's block.  
  
I'm sorry, Kitty talks to Logan in the next part. BUT I promised you a kiss. And that you shall have. ( I'll ignore the childish impulse to go " Smack, there it is") He he this steam is from the Kiss between Kitty & Seth. ENJOY!  
  
=^.^=~ Katzztar  
  
Ch 10 part 1 Leaving for Spring Break  
  
Author's notes 2= I have no idea how far Bayville is from New York city, so the time to drive between the cities is made up. Antony's restraunt is an Italian restraunt I made up. Most likely there is a place with that name, but I've never seen it. Thoughts ) telepathy (  
  
WARNING= this chapter has a very (I'm hoping) suggestive kissing scene. It's my first time to write in such a style. I'm hoping to start the steam by a mere kiss. Nothing beyond that though. Well not much. To be safe though, I'm changing the rating to R early. I wasn't going to change it until later chapters, for violence.  
  
Please R&R and tell me how I did.  
  
~Friday~  
  
"Aw, man this stinks! Rogue and Kurt get to leave this morning for spring break and the rest of us have to go to school!" Evan complained yet again.  
  
*Sigh* "Evan that is enough of that whining." Ororo admonished her vocal nephew. She knew she would be only stating the obvious, but felt the need to say so again. "Rogue and Kurt must leave this morning to catch a plane to Germany, a long flight is ahead of them. But we will reach your parents house within three hours. There is no need for you to leave early."  
  
"It's not like it's the end of the world." Jean smiled as she came down stairs. All the students were gathering early this morning so they say their goodbyes to Kurt and Rogue before they went to school. The American Airlines flight 4405 to Germany will take off at 9:45, so there was use for them to go to school.  
  
"Like, have some fun Rogue. Enjoy the break you're getting from this madhouse." Kitty joked as she gave her roommate a light hug; the anger she felt towards the Goth only a few days ago is forgotten. "And be careful. If the fuzzy elf is any clue how German boys act, then you're going to get alot of admirers."  
  
"Ha! If any lovesick fool tries anything vith MY sister..." Kurt looks at Rogue's raised eyebrow. "I'll let Rogue show them the error of their vays." He quickly added, as his friends laughed.  
  
"Hey Kitty, ya be careful yourself, ya hear? Ah won't be around ta play chaperone when ya date that cutie Seth today." Rogue had to tease Kitty some more before she left.  
  
"Excuse me? You weren't around the other day we went to the movies, Rouge so there!" Kitty knew that Rogue was more trusting than the others when it came to her having some common sense. So Kitty usually didn't angry with Rogue for such comments.  
  
"Ok people it's time to go or you can walk to school." Scott and Jean were at the door.  
  
The others looked at each other, wondering if they all had the same idea.  
  
Unfortunately for Jean they did, so the multiple thoughts seemed to echo through her head, Xavier wisely had his shields up.  
  
) Leave it to Scott and Jean to throw a wet blanket on a going away party. (  
  
But I didn't do anything! I was just standing there. Sigh Next time I won't stand close to Party Pooper Summers. Jean thought to herself.  
  
~Friday Evening~  
  
"The movie was great, Seth. Now where are we going?" Kitty asked her date. Everyone's eyes had popped out when Kitty told them that she, the youngest X-Man (in their eyes), had a date with the attractive new senior, Seth.  
  
To think that Seth prefers me over Jean. ME! I'm the one people call a geeky little girl. I caught his attention! I still can't get over that he didn't want Jean. I mean, nearly every guy wants Jean…well at first.  
  
Seth seemed to like me from day one.   
  
Are you getting hungry, Kitty?" At her nod, Seth turned onto a stretch of road that seems to have no other business except restaunts. "Ok let's see…Colter's…Tony Roma's…Olive Garden…The Fox and the Hound…Chili's…Steak & Ale…Red Lobster…TGI Friday's…What sounds good?"  
  
Kitty picked out one she hadn't gone to in a while. Later Kitty and Seth had a friendly argument  
  
over Quantum physics at Antony's while eating calzones. They talked about plate tectonics over zambiones for dessert. In the park they talked about the extinction of the dinosaurs.  
  
Around ten thirty, Seth brought Kitty home to the Mansion. "I don't have to go in yet, Seth. Curfew isn't 'till eleven." Kitty smiled nervously. "…Like I really enjoyed this evening."  
  
Seth smiled, very seductively. His blond hair looked like spikes of gold in the moonlight as he wrapped his arms around Kitty's petite waist, looking down to her face. Kitty's hair, pools of dark shadows framed her pale face. "You're a ghostly vision of beauty." Seth says as he bends down to meet her lips.  
  
Kitty was speechless. This was her first 'real' date and everything went perfect. Now was the time that teenage girls dream about. A gorgeous guy taking her out on a perfect date that ends with the most wonderful kiss. Kitty gets on her tiptoes to meet Seth's lips.  
  
  
  
"ARE THEY KISSING YET??" Jamie asked, only to be 'shushed'.  
  
Unknown to Kitty he along with Evan, Jean, Scott, Jubilee, Amara, Sam and Rahne were spying on her. It was Kitty's first date after all. And the kids wanted to… well, be nosey and spy on her for some good gossip. The adults were still up as well.  
  
Ororo and the Professor have to take Rahne to the airport soon. Unfortunately, Rahne's plane to Scotland was cancelled earlier due to a fuel leak. The next plane to Edinburgh isn't until ten after midnight.  
  
Hank said he was there because, " Once Kitty learns of your spying activity, I fear you will need a doctor."  
  
He quickly added "And I want to get in on the gossip as well."  
  
Logan merely said, " I want to make sure that punk doesn't take advantage of the Half-Pint."  
  
"Come on, please. Are they kissing yet?" Jaime was begging now. It was no fun when everyone else kept pushing him aside. Scott decided to take some pity on the kid. " Hey Jamie, come with me. We'll go watch the surveillance system. There won't be so much dead bodies in the way."  
  
Scott and Jamie ran to the other side of the room and sat down to watch the video feed at the computer.  
  
Scott clicked on just in time to see Kitty's lips meet Seth's.  
  
  
  
Ohmygod! He really is going to kiss me! Kitty thought as their lips met. It started out so light and innocent. Seth gave small pecks on her lips at first. Kitty's heart started beat even faster when he changed tactics and captured her lower lip between his to nibble for a second before letting go. . Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried the same, and nibbled on his upper lip. She decided it was a good move when he responded by pressing her closer to him.  
  
His tongue slid across her lips in attempt to gain entry. She responded instinctively, taking his warm tongue between her bow shaped lips to suck on, then allowing him full entry. At first she was still, allowing him to feel the warmth as he explored her warm cavern. Getting bolder, she now battled with his tongue so she could gain entry to his mouth.  
  
At her whimpers, he allowed her gain access, knowing it was her first kiss. She explored his mouth with barely controlled eagerness. She was amazed how erotic it was to rub one's tongue over the teeth of another person as they did the same.  
  
It seemed an eternity, time stood still as she pressed her frame even closer, flattening her breasts against him. He responded by tightening his hold, sliding his hand lower to rub her lower back. When she responded by instinctively rubbing her chest against his. With this silent encouragement, he slid his hand down to her pert bottom, squeezing lightly. She shuddered as a flash of heat that was only smoldering suddenly flared. It was as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her, causing her leg to fly up and encircle him.  
  
  
  
"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Logan yelled as he threw to door open. "Yer hands were getting a bit too friendly punk. Now get lost before I slice you open!"  
  
As a surprised Seth ran, Kitty spun around to face an angry Logan. Scott was shocked; he never thought Kitty would act like that. Everyone else was amused. Except Scott and Jean, the other students were giving Kitty a round of wolf whistles. Jean merely gave a thumps up to Kitty.  
  
Kitty spun on them all. "You were spying on me? OOOHHH You're all dead!"  
  
Logan decided to stay outside as the doors slammed shut behind Kitty. His anger gave way to amusement as he listened to the pleas and yells from all the kids as Xavier and Ororo joined him outside.  
  
At Logan's raised eyebrow , Ororo merely said "It is safer out here."  
  
TBC  
  
Hehe I know already, go ahead and call me evil.  
  
In part 2 Kitty tells Logan her family secret.  
  
See you soon (after I write it!)  
  
Remember REVEIWS help chip away at writer's blocks so R&R!  
  
~the bamfs = Hey Katz, You should listen to classical music more often. You write better.  
  
Why Me? The other fanwriters get muses. What do I get a bunch of imps that impersonate critics. Sigh 


	12. ch.11 The Letter

Family Business Ch11  
  
Spring break is Finally Here pt2  
  
Private thoughts   
  
~Saturday morning~  
  
Logan came into the main living room, where most of the kids were gathered at this early morning hour.  
  
Well it's early for them on a free day. Logan grinned at the memories of them grumbling at 5 am in the past. They had come down to see Scott off, his plane for Hawaii will take-off at 8:45.  
  
Searching through the thinned crowd, he noticed that even if half of the kids gone, it still sounds like a zoo.  
  
"Hey Half-Pint, you packed light?'  
  
Kitty looked back at Logan, "Yeah, I finished last night."  
  
He waved for Kitty to come forward. "Well, I want to check your pack. Come on." With that he turned around to go up the stairs.  
  
"Whoa Kitty, you better go on, or Wolverine will go through your bags. Jubilee laughed at the idea.  
  
Evan faced Kitty though. "Why aren't you going to ride a bus instead of having Logan taking you to your parents? I mean you're the only one that's getting chaperoned straight to the parents doorstep." Realizing what he just said Evan quickly adds; "Besides me, but I don't count. Aunty O is coming to visit with my mom"  
  
Kitty grinned, "You forget Evan, the only reason Logan is taking me is because he wants to see this campsite that my granddad used to take me to. Like, I better get up there before he really does go through my stuff."  
  
Running up the stairs, Kitty found Logan in her room. "Hey Kiddo, are the others buying the act?"  
  
She shook her head yes." They think that you're taking me to see my parents and I'm just going to show you the campsite not actually camp there as well. They don't think there's anything wrong between my parents and me."  
  
  
  
Logan nearly nods his head. Huh, that's an improvement. She finally said out loud and to someone that there is a problem. Xavier is right, I am making some progress with her.   
  
"Hello? Earth to Wolfie." Kitty was waving a hand in front of Logan's face.  
  
Growling, he asked "What, Half-Pint?"  
  
"I asked if my packing is OK?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. We'll leave in a hour, better make as much distances we can in the daylight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Logan and Kitty spent most of the day on the road, stopping only for lunch.  
  
"This will be the last rest stop, Half-Pint. We'll ride for a few more hours, then about eight we'll stop for dinner and get rooms for the night." Logan lit up a cigar as Kitty went to the restroom.  
  
Kitty couldn't be happier. She had enjoyed the ride but she could not ignore just how powerful the bike's motor was. It's embarrassing! I've ridden the bike before, so why am I reacting like this now? Maybe it's 'cause all the other rides were short. Like, I've been riding the thing almost all day. Kitty mused some more.  
  
Earlier, Logan had turned into a Wal-Mart, telling Kitty that it was the last chance today to get anything they needed. "Socks and other stuff" is what he said before separating, telling Kitty to get what she needed and meet him at the doors.  
  
Kitty shook her head as she changed her panties, throwing away the old ones that were damp. No way am I going to keep those. If I can smell them, the HE can too. Like, just to think about it is too embarrassing!   
  
They arrived at the campsite the next day around noon. Logan looked and sniffed around with an appreciative eye as he slowed the bike. "Lake Michigan to the right, miles of woodlands to the left and no cities for miles. Great place, I like it."  
  
Kitty was too busy mumbling under her breath to listen. "Ok, the bike's definitely stronger than any vibrator." Logan's eyebrows shot up. ""How would you know that?"  
  
Stopping in midstep, her face turning beat red, Kitty asked. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Crossing his arms, he replies, ""Yup, now how would you know?"  
  
She was quiet for a few seconds, and then gathering up her courage, Kitty turns to face him. "What do you prefer? For me to have a boy or a vibrator?"  
  
For some reason that image bothered Logan. "Tell you what, if you need batteries, let me know."  
  
As they set up camp, Kitty ran into some trouble.  
  
"Arrgghh!" Kitty screamed again as the tent she was pitching fell, yet again.  
  
Sitting by campfire, Logan snickered. "Having some trouble there?"  
  
"You know, I have pitched a tent before. Like, I don't know why this one is so hard."  
  
After the third try, she turned around. "Wolvie, help me please!"  
  
Kitty tried to go to sleep, but ended up staring at the roof of her tent, deep in troubled thought.  
  
Should I talk to Wolvie about my family? I don't know; I've never talked to anyone about it. But it feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. It's not like there's a murderer in the family… that I know of. It's not that, so why am I so reluctant to talk about it? Maybe it's 'cause my so-called parents have treated it like a dirty secret. Logan said if I needed to talk, he'd be there. Oh I'll decide tomorrow.   
  
Logan could tell that Kitty was tense all morning. She had turned toward him as if to speak, then deciding not to. I think she's trying to get the courage up to talk finally. But I gotta be patient. If I want her to talk, then she has to make the first step.   
  
After lunch Kitty was digging her toes in the sand when she decided to talk. "Uhm, Logan, is that offer to talk still open?"  
  
Logan breathed a sigh of relief; the kid is finally going to tell him what's wrong. "Sure is Half-Pint."  
  
Kitty started fidgeting. "Well… I don't know where to start."  
  
"Do you want to start with why you didn't go to your parents? Logan suggested as Kitty stared off to the side. For a moment, he thought that she changed her mind, and then she took out a piece of paper.  
  
"Here, read this first." She handed him the paper. "It's the letter from my parents."  
  
The first thing he noticed was that the paper was worn and Kitty's scent permeated it. She had read and reread it more than a few times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Letter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Kitty  
  
How are you doing? Is school going well? Silly me, of course you are doing fine. You're so smart; you sail through your classes with no problem.  
  
Do you remember Paul McKenzie, one of your father's business partners? Well Mr. McKenzie and his son was over the other day. His son, Mike, He's seventeen; well he saw a picture of you. He thought you were lovely, so trim and all. Have you gained any weight?  
  
You know that after you left to go to Xavier's, we got an exchange student boarding with your father and I. Well, the poor boy can't afford to go back to own country for a visit. So he will still be here during your  
  
Spring break. He is renting your old room. My parents are visiting for the next three weeks; they are in the guest room. Kitty, I don't know how to say this, but we don't have a spare bed. If you really have your set on coming here, you can make a pallet in your father's study. Your cousin Kenny has already claimed the couch. His mother, Nina, has the second guest room.  
  
Your father sends his love  
  
Logan read it a second time; it was too much to believe. "Kitty, why do they treat you like that?" Kitty sat quiet for a while. Then she started to talk. "Well, in the early years there was no clue but around age 4, some questions got answered by a video the authorities had. I think SHIELD now has that video."  
  
Logan had no idea what Kitty was rambling about, but she went on in a little louder voice.  
  
"The video is from a hospital nursery. It shows a warrior woman with black hair, top half pulled into a ponytail except for bangs and side parts. She has some sort of red war paint on her cheeks, shaped triangular, there is a big sword on her back. She is caring a bundle; she looks around, and then leans down to pick up a light haired newborn, leaving the bundle in the crib. When she is leaving, she looks over shoulder at the dark haired baby she left behind with a sad look. The name on the nursery crib is K. Pryde."  
  
Logan was silent for a second, of all the things he thought that Kitty's problem could be, he never suspected this. "You mean that you were…" She cut him off with a nod, "Yeah, Logan. I was switched at birth, the Prydes are not my biological parents."  
  
Both were silent for a moment then he spoke up again. "Half-Pint, why would SHIELD want the tape? Is it because of the warrior woman?"  
  
"I think so." Kitty sighed as she stared up at the stars.  
  
"You've seen the video I take it." That was not a question, more like a statement.  
  
"Yeah, I was ten when I heard mom and dad arguing over something." Lying in the grass, she continues her tale. "That was when I learned the truth. I hacked into the hospital computers, it was easy."  
  
Logan was quiet for a while thinking, before grinning. "So, did this warrior woman look like Zena?"  
  
Kitty sputtered, surprise written over her face. "Logan! Now that's silly. I already told you what she looked like." She looked at him in feigned indignation only to give in and grin at him.  
  
  
  
In a dark alley in a less… respectable area of Bayville, Seth parked his car. Glancing around to make sure there was no one to see, he entered an apparently abandoned warehouse. Once inside, he greeted the others.  
  
The woman leader, with the natural purple Mohawk, stepped out of the shadows. "Seth how are you progressing? Have you gained the trust of the Lost One?"  
  
Saluting to his leader, he answered with a smile. "It is going well, Domina. As you know, the Lost One is called Kitty. She already has a war- title, Shadowcat."  
  
The insolent young man stepped forward. He has a horizontal streak of red war paint across his face, going over the eyes. "If you could concentrate on the mission instead of trying to court her, we may be ready for when the Forgotten Clan makes their move. Tell us Seth, you know her war-title, but you have not told us what powers the Lost One has."  
  
Seth faced this upstart with quiet anger. "How I complete my mission is none of your concern Rax. You are not our leader nor are you the Jaeger, your uncle is the Hunter whereas his wife is the Domina"  
  
He wished that they wouldn't need every warrior for the upcoming battle as the idea of killing Rax once again crept into his mind. "The spikes hide for a reason out here. Humans outnumber mutants around 100 to 1. There is a fear, a mistrust of mutants, so they hide to survive."  
  
With a predatory grin, Rax turned his back to Seth. "In other words, you don't know. We need her to accept her fate, only then will her inheritance as the Sword sworn come into full glory."  
  
Domina stepped in, "Enough Rax. Seth has every right to woo the Lost One, this Shadowcat. Before her mother hid her amongst the flatscans and spikes, she was betrothed to Seth. It was through an agreement between the mothers while the were babes."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes=  
  
1=For those of you X-Men comic buffs= The Lost One has no connection to the Lost Souls. The 'Lost One" is a title I made up to describe that Kitty' been 'lost' to the War Clan of the Neo.  
  
2= War-titles is what the Neo call code-names. 


End file.
